


Новый круг

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Rina_Prince



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Он — история. Он механик, судья, глава маленького городка — кто угодно, но не гонщик, нет. Всё в прошлом. За столько десятков лет это стало непреложной истиной. Но почему теперь так сложно успокоить этот ураган в душе и мыслях?
Relationships: Doc Hudson & Lightning McQueen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Новый круг

_Молодым не понять, как думают и чувствуют старики.  
Но старики виноваты, если они забывают, что значит быть молодым._

_«Гарри Поттер»_

  


— А я ведь с ним даже не попрощался… — с горечью произнёс Мэтр, смотря вслед удаляющемуся трейлеру.

Док поднял на него растерянный взгляд и не нашёлся, что сказать.

Все разъехались в полном молчании. Первой, не проронив ни слова и даже не обернувшись, удалилась к себе Салли. Остальные почти сразу последовали её примеру. Яркие, искрящиеся разноцветными огнями вывески тут же погасли одна за другой, и город погрузился в полумрак. Единственными источниками света остались только фонари вдоль дороги и подвесной светофор, монотонно мигающий жёлтым. Это была обстановка, давно привычная для ночного Радиатор Спрингс. Но сейчас, вопреки всем ожиданиям, она вдруг показалась Доку на редкость чужеродной и неуютной.

Несколько секунд он следил, как светофор переключается с тихими, но отчётливо различимыми в гулкой тишине щелчками, а потом вздохнул — одновременно расстроенно и раздражённо. Ещё пару часов назад, звоня на телевидение, чтобы сообщить о местонахождении Молнии МакКуина, Хадсон не сомневался, что поступает правильно. Дорога наконец-то отремонтирована, а больше этому выскочке делать здесь нечего. Его мир — это гоночный трек, рёв моторов, скорость под двести миль в час и восторг многотысячной толпы. Им, жителям маленького провинциального городка, который теперь даже не найти на картах, явно не по пути с избалованным гонщиком, мнящим себя звездой. Он и так слишком влез в их жизнь, и пора было прекратить это досадное недоразумение. Чем скорей он уедет, тем действительно будет лучше для всех.

И вот красный трейлер уже скрылся из виду, увозя МакКуина в Калифорнию, но ни облегчения, ни долгожданного спокойствия не наступало. Наоборот, на душе стало ещё пресквернее. А атмосфера сожаления и опустошённости, повисшая над городом, угнетала и злила ещё больше. Все прониклись к МакКуину симпатией — куда сильнее, чем Док мог предполагать, — и болезненно переживали его внезапный отъезд. И когда только всё успело так быстро измениться? Док даже не уловил, в какой момент из бессовестного нарушителя порядка мальчишка вдруг стал для всех чуть ли не в доску своим. Впрочем, их можно было понять: новые лица редко появлялись в Радиатор Спрингс и не задерживались дольше, чем необходимо для того, чтобы узнать дорогу к основному шоссе. Вот только дерзкий сосунок, заблудившийся по пути на гонки, — совсем не тот, кому стоит доверять и к кому привязываться.

Хадсон сердито хмыкнул. Всё, чёрт возьми, пошло наперекосяк!

Собственно, всё пошло наперекосяк с того самого момента, как МакКуин пересёк черту Радиатор Спрингс и устроил здесь погром. Но события недавних дней казались не такой уж большой проблемой по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас. Заасфальтировать дорогу не так сложно — куда сложнее привести в порядок растрёпанные чувства. Док знал это, как никто другой.

А ведь он с самого начала был уверен, что оставлять мальчишку здесь — плохая идея! Одного беглого взгляда на этого смутьяна хватило, чтобы понять, что он собой представляет. Надо было не поддаваться убеждениям Салли и в первое же утро гнать его прочь. Авось с ремонтом дороги справились бы сами. А теперь попробуй-ка вернись в привычную колею, когда этот дурной желторотый юнец всего за несколько дней взбаламутил весь город! Да, ненадолго его присутствие оживило это медленно умирающее место, не поспоришь. Но какой толк от этой мимолётной радости? МакКуин бы всё равно не стал здесь задерживаться и очень скоро сам бы укатил из этого захолустья к своим победам, славе и признанию. 

И почему никто, кроме него, не хочет этого понимать? Не нужно им тут залётных гонщиков, от которых один хаос, а вреда больше, чем пользы. 

Док прикрыл глаза и снова не удержался от тяжёлого вздоха. А в памяти опять всплыли полные укора слова Салли.

Не нужно _им?_ Или не нужно _ему?_

Как это ни было паршиво, но уж самому себе-то можно и не врать. Не забота о спокойствии городка стала главной причиной. Юный гонщик оказался незваным приветом из того мира, который, как он надеялся, больше никогда его не настигнет. И мало того что незваным, так ещё и на редкость настырным. Всё это время с поразительной беззастенчивостью МакКуин умудрялся бередить старые раны и вытаскивать на свет то, что давным-давно было похоронено. Да, пусть не нарочно, но… Какая разница? В планы Хадсона не входило копаться в своём прошлом, а уж тем более распинаться перед глупым мальцом. И так позволил себе лишнее, сам хорош, хватит.

Убрался с глаз долой — и слава богу. Дело сделано. Дорога исправлена, МакКуин катит на гонки, на которые так стремился. Пройдёт пара дней, и всё вернётся на круги своя. Как-нибудь уж переживут. Так что довольно думать об этом.

Док развернулся, чтобы поехать в сторону гаража, но перед этим ещё раз оглядел тихую, опустевшую улицу, гладкий блестящий асфальт, магазины, которые всего пять минут назад задорно переливались огнями под музыку пятидесятых из старого шипящего проигрывателя. Таким, как сегодня вечером, он не видел Радиатор Спрингс уже очень давно.

  


* * *

Тихо скрипнули гаражные деревянные ворота. Док заехал внутрь, врубил электричество, и неяркий свет тут же выхватил из кучи кое-как сваленного хлама потускневшие кубки. Рядом валялись стопками потрёпанные, пожелтевшие газеты. Обычно он не обращал на них внимания, но теперь невольно задержал взгляд. Док подъехал ближе, всмотрелся в фотографию на первой полосе — на ней он, молодой, лихой и полный жизни, мчал по грунту во Флориде; он осторожно провёл краешком шины по полуистлевшей бумаге и вздохнул.

Возможно, всё-таки не стоило бросать всё это как зря? Не увидь их МакКуин, сейчас было бы значительно проще. Но прятать их Доку не приходило в голову: никто не заезжал в его личный гараж, да и вряд ли кому-то в его нынешнем окружении было бы дело до старых трофеев, которые перестали быть важны даже самому владельцу.

Но вот МакКуина частная территория и запрещающие знаки не волновали совсем. А то, что жадный до побед юнец заприметил сразу именно кубки Поршня, даже не удивляло. Док невесело усмехнулся. Как же поверхностно судит мальчишка! Стоило ему увидеть давние награды — и тут же Док превратился для него из «дедули, который три года разгоняется от нуля до шестидесяти» в легендарного Хадсона Хорнета, а пренебрежение сменилось почти детским восторгом. 

Сам он уже давно перестал придавать кубкам какое-то особое значение и не испытывал ни трепета, ни грусти от вида этих жестянок. Одна польза от них — удобно хранить всякую мелочёвку. А теперь, поди ж ты, так и мозолят глаза, вызывая ненужные мысли о том, что безвозвратно ушло.

Док перевёл взгляд на противоположную стену. Если кубки были свидетельством триумфа, то там висело жёсткое напоминание о крушении всех надежд и планов. Какая всё-таки вышла грустная ирония. Награды валялись в тени, потемневшие и покрытые пылью, а газетная вырезка об аварии висела в рамке на самом видном месте, прямо под лампочкой. Когда освещение было включено, она особенно выделялась из всей обстановки.

Он сделал это специально, чтобы не забывать: кубки, почести, первые места на пьедестале — всё это слишком легко превращается в пшик. Мишура, слетающая так быстро, что не успеваешь моргнуть. Стоит оступиться — и уже неважно, кем ты был и кем ещё можешь стать. Тебя выкинут, заменят, будто сломанную деталь. 

Давным-давно он приехал в Радиатор Спрингс, разбитый физически и морально, и укрылся здесь ото всех. Прервал связь с теми, кого знал, сбежал, не желая оставаться на виду после того, что случилось. В маленьком местечке на трассе 66 тогда ещё вовсю кипела жизнь, но в то же время это был спокойный, дружелюбный уголок, лишённый суеты и грязи больших городов. Никто тут не узнал в нём знаменитого гонщика, и это было к лучшему. Радиатор Спрингс принял его без лишних вопросов, привёл в порядок, помог заполнить пустоту в душе — насколько это было возможно. Его вычеркнули из большого спорта, и он навсегда порвал с миром гонок, дав себе зарок больше никогда и ни за что не иметь с ним ничего общего. Кубки Поршня превратились просто в жестяные подставки для инструментов, а Стремительный Хадсон Хорнет — просто в Дока. 

Да, пусть совсем не о таком будущем он когда-то мечтал, но здесь он нашёл себе применение, смирился со случившимся, зализал раны, как смог, и попытался начать с чистого листа. Втянулся в размеренную, неторопливую, гармоничную жизнь городка и даже стал находить в этом удовольствие. Долгое-долгое время всё шло своим чередом. 

Пока четыре дня назад не появился МакКуин и бессовестно не разворошил всё, что только можно и нельзя.

Этот салага с размаху снёс ту стену, что Док старательно выстраивал пятьдесят лет. Сам того не ведая, бесцеремонно заставил снова окунуться в это. Прочувствовать. 

_Вспомнить по-настоящему._

Да так, что Док, кажется, повёл себя ничем не лучше безрассудного юнца. Впервые за многие годы он надел беговые покрышки и поехал в старый карьер. Глупость несусветная, но желание хотя бы на короткий миг снова пронестись по грунту, поднимая клубы пыли, войти в дрифт, ощутить абсолютную свободу и скорость оказалось сильнее. Правда, почти сразу он пожалел о своём порыве, когда понял, что у него был непрошеный зритель. Мальчишка, как назло, снова оказался не в то время не в том месте и увидел то, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз. Вынудил рассказать то, что больше не предназначалось для чужих ушей. Оставил в негодовании и смятении.

И сегодня Хадсон, едва только увидев утром законченную дорогу, позвонил репортёрам. Он действительно искренне хотел, чтобы МакКуин поскорее убрался, потому что…

Он — история. Он механик, судья, глава маленького городка — кто угодно, но не гонщик, нет. Всё в прошлом. Гонкам не нужен он, а гонки не нужны ему. За столько десятков лет это стало непреложной истиной.

Вот только почему теперь так сложно успокоить этот ураган в душе и мыслях? И почему так сложно выкинуть из головы навязчивое ощущение, будто он сейчас может упустить что-то очень и очень важное?

Док закрыл глаза. Вспомнил Молнию, с завидным упорством тренирующего поворот на грунте. Вспомнил растерянность, когда ткнул ему в его эгоистичность, и ответный упрёк. Снова вспомнил идеально доделанную за ночь дорогу, разноцветные огни, радость всех жителей и их разочарование, когда МакКуина чуть ли не насильно уволокли из города. Вздохнул. Неизвестно, кто из них больший эгоист, не желающий видеть дальше собственного капота.

Пусть мальчишка устроил погром, разворотил асфальт и знатно попортил всем бензина своей заносчивостью. А ещё — это всё-таки стоило наконец признать — незаметно умудрился стать глотком свежего воздуха, который был так необходим в их однообразном течении дней. В том числе и самому Хадсону. И может быть, именно ему — больше всего. 

Молния горяч, амбициозен и окрылён своими победами. Его карьера идёт как по маслу, а жизнь пока что не подкидывает настоящих испытаний на прочность. Он ещё не знает жёсткой, болезненной, безжалостно ломающей стороны гонок, поэтому ему трудно понять хмурого старика, что отгородился ото всех в захолустье. Ведь когда ты молод и покоряешь трассу за трассой, такие вещи даже не приходят в голову. А если и приходят, то только заодно с полной уверенностью, что всё это происходит с другими, а с тобой-то уж точно такого никогда не случится. За долгие годы Док успел это подзабыть.

В конце концов, мальчик не так уж плох. Да, своенравный и порой излишне зацикленный на себе, но, если присмотреться, на самом деле он — просто по-детски открытый и порывистый юнец, которому вскружили голову большие гонки. Не безнадёжен, как показалось в первый момент. Да и, чёрт возьми, Док, тебе ли судить, вспомни себя в его годы! Вспомни, как ты начинал когда-то. И ты поймёшь, что в далёкой юности был таким же, как МакКуин. Стремительный Хадсон Хорнет, сияющий новенькой краской на кузове, уверенный в себе и желающий показать всему миру, чего он стоит…

Док усмехнулся. Как же давно это было, словно в другой жизни. Словно и не он это был. Оказывается, если в его возрасте как следует напрячь память, можно вспомнить много интересного. В том числе и то, каково это — быть молодым, нахальным, свободным и не знающим бед.

На смену досаде и раздражению всё явственнее приходило другое чувство.

Несмелое, осторожное, но неподдельное желание наконец-то дать себе волю. Послать к чертям все выстроенные стены и перестать скрываться, лелея старую боль и обиду. Стремительный Хадсон Хорнет просыпался в нём с новой силой. Он до сих пор многое может. Да, не в качестве гонщика, но разве счастье только в том, чтобы самому гнать по треку?.. 

Мысль, которая сперва показалась полным безумием, теперь всё больше укоренялась в его сознании. Он чувствовал настоящую причину, чтобы вернуться, и по сравнению с ней меркли сомнения и переживания. Мальчику нужна поддержка, нужен тот, кто направит и станет надёжным тылом. Как минимум, на предстоящие гонки. Как максимум… нет, об этом задумываться рано. Но всё-таки...

Док тихо рассмеялся, понимая, что сдаётся и готов кинуться в омут с головой хоть сейчас.

Возможно, он потом пожалеет об этом. Но одно Док знал точно: если он сейчас ничего не предпримет и сделает вид, будто ничего не произошло, то совершит самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

  


* * *

Только под утро Док, одолеваемый волнением, смог забыться неглубоким сном, но проснулся он даже раньше обычного — на удивление бодрым и не растерявшим решимости.

Все остальные собрались в кафе у Фло на утреннюю заправку. Они старательно делали вид, что всё в порядке, и пытались вернуться к повседневным делам, но хандру и подавленность, что висели в воздухе, можно было хоть ножом резать. Однако Дока это не смутило, и он подъехал к ним, не пряча благодушную улыбку.

— Доброе утро.

В ответ ему раздалось несколько унылых, неохотных приветствий.

— Да какое же оно доброе… — подал голос Мэтр. — Вот кабы был тут МакКуин, тогда было бы доброе, — бесхитростно заявил тягач, озвучив тем самым мысли всех собравшихся.

— Салли, — первым делом Док решил обратиться к ней. 

Девушка, кратко посмотрев в его сторону, промолчала. Видимо, решила, что он пребывает в хорошем расположении духа из-за того, что наконец-то добился своего и спровадил МакКуина. Ожидаемая реакция, но Док не стушевался. Он выждал короткую паузу и продолжил: 

— Есть у меня к тебе одна просьба. Приглядишь за городом, пока меня не будет?

— Что? — она тут же встрепенулась и озадаченно посмотрела на него. — О чём ты?

Док продолжал лукаво улыбаться. Салли несколько секунд напряжённо ждала ответа, а потом вдруг просияла, всё поняв.

— Конечно!

— Док, ты что, куда-то собрался? — с недоумением спросил Шериф. Остальные подъехали ближе, услышав, о чём зашёл разговор.

— У меня было время подумать, и я решил… Будет нехорошо, если мы пропустим гонки, верно?

Повисло молчание, словно никто не мог поверить в серьёзность его намерений, но уже через пару мгновений оно сменилось всеобщим ликованием. Громче всех радовался Мэтр.

— Урррра! Значит, я смогу с ним попрощаться как следует! Вы же меня возьмёте? Я ещё никогда не был на настоящих гонках! А ещё МакКуин меня на ветролёте обещал прокатить, на самом настоящем! — счастливо затараторил он.

— Так это правда? — вдруг задал вопрос Шериф. — То, что говорил мальчонка. Ты был известным гонщиком?

— Ну… думаю, после того как мальчишка раструбил об этом, отпираться уже нет смысла, — улыбнулся Док.

— Почему ты нам ничего не рассказывал? — удивилась Фло.

— Долгая история. Да и… некоторые вещи хотелось оставить в прошлом.

— Тогда что вдруг на тебя нашло сейчас? — спросила Салли и с озорством прищурилась. — Чувства, не поддающиеся осмыслению? 

Док усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— Брось, Салли. У парня просто нет бригады механиков, ну куда это годится. Досадно будет, если продует гонку. Просто поможем ему разок, и всё.

— А по-моему, ты просто прикипел к нему, — с улыбкой отозвался Шериф, и все добродушно рассмеялись, а Док тщетно попытался скрыть смущение.

— Ещё чего. Это тебе солнце, что ль, в кабину напекло? — он сконфуженно кашлянул и постарался напустить на себя деловой вид. — Так. Не будем терять время. Если мы хотим успеть в Лос-Анджелес, то надо поторапливаться. Луиджи, Гвидо, подготовьтесь. Ваша помощь будет нужна. Покажем всем настоящий мастер-класс. Эй, Рамон, найдутся краски для моего кузова? Кажется, время тряхнуть стариной и преобразиться…

— Сhe meraviglia₁, Гвидо, — сквозь начавшийся гомон донёсся до него растроганный голос Луиджи. — Кажется, нас ждут хорошие перемены.

Док пока ещё плохо представлял, что именно принесёт этот порыв, но отчётливо ощущал, что делает всё правильно. Жизнь бывает удивительной и непредсказуемой, и сейчас она самым поразительным образом — пусть и немного в ином виде — возвращала то, что когда-то отняла, и открывала перед ним новый круг. Возможно, самый важный во всём его пути. 

Хадсон Хорнет улыбнулся и ещё сильнее уверился в мысли, что не ошибается.

**Author's Note:**

> ₁ Как прекрасно (итал.)


End file.
